


とろけるチョコレート 中

by moresa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moresa/pseuds/moresa
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 4





	とろけるチョコレート 中

今天过来拍广告的客户确实来头不小。那家糖果公司头上总公司的老板和村上公司的老板是世交，巧克力这条支线正是大公子一手打造出来的，今天也正是这位大公子亲自带人过来拍摄。

“早就听国分大哥提过村上先生，”做巧克力的大少爷朝村上点头示意，“说是难得一遇的人才。”  
“这可真是谬赞了。”  
听着这位公子哥和自家老板称兄道弟，村上在心里暗自抹了把冷汗。  
“我可是很想多认识一些朋友呢，尤其是像村上先生这种聪明能干的。”  
大少爷比村上高上半头，长相端正，谈吐举止彬彬有礼。  
“您太会夸人了，我们才是以后要多承蒙您关照了。”  
村上抢先一步掏出名片，大少爷也顺势把名片递过来两人做了交换。大少爷的名字职位云云村上自然早就知道的，这不过是再走个职场上的套路而已。他低头装作认真阅读大少爷名片背后的公司介绍，余光却偷瞄着一边换好了衣服和工作人员寒暄的kimi酱。  
Kimi酱今天的私服简单低调，黑色紧身裤和同色的矮靴，军绿色的半长大衣上围着一圈毛茸茸的领子，看起来暖和的很。村上不好意思直接瞄人家的脸，只好眼神跟着那圈毛领子转，恨不得扑上去摸摸到底有多暖和。  
“村上先生？”  
“嗯？”  
村上猛一回头看到面前的大少爷一脸关切。  
“太抱歉了生田先生，刚才不小心走神了，这次广告的布景实在太巧妙了，没忍住多看了几眼。”  
“承蒙厚爱了，也多亏我们的新代言人出色。”  
生田笑笑没在意村上神游天外，伸手朝kimi酱的方向挥了挥：  
“yoko！过来一下！”

也倒不必这么刺激？？  
村上眼看着不远处的kimi酱面带微笑向自己走来，只觉得被命运狠狠揪住了后颈皮。

眼看快到了村上的下班时间，生田提议三人一起去吃个便饭。面对客户的邀约村上自然没理由拒绝，但另一位的帅哥让他有点儿坐立难安。第一，kimi酱在村上心里长久的缪斯地位自然不是开玩笑的，突然间让他和缪斯面对面吃顿饭，心理压力堪比做年度成果报告。其次，周六那时候kimi酱捂得严严实实，可村上的脸早就被看了个底儿掉，万一这位老哥哪口气不顺直接在生田面前爆出自己是个用app约炮的基佬，恐怕村上奋斗了小十年的饭碗也就难保了。  
生田当然不知道村上心里这些弯弯绕，去饭店的路上他亲自驾车，让村上坐在副驾驶上，kimi酱则坐在后座。在英俊成熟的外表下，这位大少爷是个实打实的自来熟，也多亏了他的性格，村上知道了kimi酱真名姓横山，十年前刚来东京时在家庭饭店打工和生田误打误撞相识，也就顺势做了这么多年朋友。  
“有toma的提拔我才能有今天。”  
横山话不多，听到生田提到了自己才附和了一句。  
“可别开玩笑了，那是yoko自己努力的成果。”  
横山没再回话，安静的空气持续了几秒之后村上试图和生田聊聊生意上的事情转移话题，但很快车子转弯进入了一个公共停车场，村上也就只好作罢。

饭桌上有生田在气氛非常融洽，他从帅气多金的胞弟聊到家里养的小狗，又扯到最近不大景气的经济形势。村上跑业务多年练出的好口才也派上了用场，和生田一来一往旗鼓相当。坐在生田一侧的横山依然保持着安静的状态，一手撑着下巴，一手端起酒杯不时喝上一口，态度认真地听着二人谈话，话题拐到他身上时才配合地开口说上几句，之后便好脾气地笑笑，又恢复了沉默寡言。

怎么会有人笑得这么好看啊！  
作为专业社畜，忽视聊得热火朝天的客户是万万不能的，然而近在咫尺的横山实在太过扰人心神，让村上忍不住时而分出心思去偷瞄上几眼，但不巧的是，每次村上斜过眼神看向自己侧对面的美人时，美人就像和他有心电感应一般恰恰好地抬起头，朝村上翘起嘴角，露出个收敛又温柔的笑容。  
撞上的次数多了，村上开始不由地脸上发热，却又没法忍住不去看自己心心念念的帅哥。横山似乎倒是不介意，每次眼神遇上了都是一样的温和，餐厅里灯光不算明亮，横山柔软的黑发搭在眼皮上遮出一段朦朦胧胧的阴影，村上楞是从藏在阴影的眼神里看出了一丝若隐若现的深情。

反正脑补又不花钱，那何乐不为呢？  
酒过三巡后生田明显有些上头，大着舌头抱怨秘书办事拖沓，要求村上来自家公司工作，村上便壮着胆子更明显地打量依旧安静的横山：看着暖色的灯光在他身上罩上一层光圈，看着他鼻梁印出一道形状优美的曲线，看着他嘴唇上沾着酒液，看着他骨节分明的双手，进而忍不住想到横山小臂上那个被自己咬上的牙印儿，再然后，村上就发现下半身有点儿情况不妙了。

“生田先生，横山先生，不好意思我先去趟洗手间。”

高级餐厅的卫生间里也放着熏香和缓和的背景音乐，村上径直走进最里面的隔间，一屁股坐在马桶上深呼吸了几次。  
血气方刚的年纪，和梦中情人只隔了不到一米的距离，有这种反应再正常不过，但在客户面前就这么硬了起来实在是不应该。村上懊悔地挠挠头，也幸亏生田已经喝得醉醺醺，不然再给他一张嘴也说不清了。  
从卫生间门口走进来时村上注意到其他隔间里并没有人在，但好景不长，还没等他体温异常升高的部位彻底冷静下来，外面的大门吱呀一声，紧接着没几秒钟，村上隔间的门板被敲响了。

“村上先生？”

门外的声音明显是横山。

“我马上好！”  
这时候村上也顾不得什么软没软下来，只得摁响了水箱装做刚方便完的样子。村上没想到的是，他刚把门锁拧开还没完全推开隔间门板的时候，横山便借着巴掌宽的缝隙强硬地挤了进来。  
“横山先生！您这是……”  
村上话音未落，就被进来的男人抓住肩膀抱进怀里，还没完全冷静的下身也被恶意地捏了捏，村上的腰和声音几乎是同时软了下来。  
“偷看了一晚上看够没呀，”  
横山带着酒味的吐息喷在村上的侧脸，令他半个身子都有些不由自主地发颤，  
“还有，还是叫我yoko吧，hina酱。”

被限制住动作村上顾不上反抗，他也想不通横山这是唱哪一出，酒精的作用搞得他脑子发懵，兴许对方也是上头了吧，村上决定放弃寻找横山的动机，专心感受这意料之外的美餐。  
和那天温柔的yoko或者清醒时安静乖巧的kimi酱不同，这时候的横山动作有些粗暴，不仅捏着村上下巴的手力气极大，连接吻也变得气势汹汹。村上反倒被挑逗得更加兴奋，双手紧抓着横山的外套，生怕腿脚一软跌在地上。横山似乎察觉到了他这点儿心思，于是将村上搂得更紧，两人之间没剩下一毫米的间隙。  
“yoko，呜，yoko，”  
村上陷在亲吻里昏昏沉沉还没缓过劲儿，下身的西装裤就被解开，涨得难受的器官被横山握在手里上下撸动着，简单直接的快感迅速蔓延到全身，令他感到喉头发紧，连声音都不自觉带上了哭腔。  
其实村上很想低头看看横山那洁白修长的手握住自己的阴茎到底是幅什么样的景色，可横山根本没给他这种机会，矜持美丽的模特这时像只心急的大狗一样扯松了村上的领带，柔软的嘴唇在他绷紧的脖颈和锁骨上来回流连。横山留下的吻不像他的嘴唇那般柔软，强弱交替的刺痛感让村上明白自己的脖子肯定早就不像样了。  
尽管今天的横山不讲什么章法，但在技巧上还是很有一套，适当的痛感和身下强烈的刺激相得益彰，村上根本顾不上担心还在饭桌上的生田，只能仰起脖子承受着横山的进攻，连抑制住喘息的余裕都被逐渐消耗殆尽。  
狭小的空间，酒精的催化，再加之憧憬多年对象，接近高潮的时候村上感觉自己处于一种半梦半醒的状态，耳边亲吻的水声也变得不甚真切，他只好更用力的抱住横山，顺便把溢出来的呻吟一并埋在面前男人厚实的肩膀上。

高潮之后村上陷入了短暂的失神状态，横山扯过一把卷纸帮他将下身擦拭干净，顺便贴心的扣好了裤子。  
“hina，hina酱？”  
落在侧脸上小心的吻终于让村上回过神来，一抬头便迎上横山那双深不见底的黑色的眼睛。  
“hina酱不想让生田先生知道这件事吧，”  
“嗯。”  
村上懒洋洋地将全身的体重倚靠在横山身上，大脑仿佛停止了运作。  
“hina酱也不想让公司里的大家知道吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“做个交换怎么样，”横山稍微低下头把嘴唇贴在村上的耳边，  
“和我保持这样的关系，我就不把hina酱的事情告诉别人。”

几个菜啊就喝成这样？  
听到横山的发言村上瞬间酒醒了一大半，他怀疑横山喝到神志不清又怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，但是想来想去这两种可能性都太低了。  
“你说真的？”  
“当然是真的。”  
横山眼睛弯弯的，像只狡黠的狐狸。  
“可以，没问题，我答应了。”  
看着横山错愕的表情，村上在心里笑得快要直不起腰，这种天上掉馅饼还配刀叉的好事，是怎么砸到自己头上来的啊！


End file.
